Some machines associated with mining, agriculture, forestry, construction, and other industrial applications may have a coupler that allows various implements or tools to be coupled and decoupled to the machine. Theses couplers may have a support frame and a retaining mechanism to allow a quick connection with the implement. An operator may couple and/or decouple the implement using one or more controls disposed in the operator cabin. However, during coupling of the implement, the operator may sometimes not be able to fully view both components and the support frame may not be properly aligned with the implement. This misalignment and/or partial coupling may lead to faster or uneven wear of the components and may require more frequent servicing and/or replacement of the implement and/or the coupler. Thus, the operator may be required to exit the operator cabin and confirm alignment and/or the coupling of the implement to the coupler before operating the equipment. In some situations, the operator may attempt to confirm coupling by moving or shake the implement system, which may result in damage to the machine or implement if the implement is not fully coupled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,855 discloses a coupler attached to the boom of a tractor or other vehicle that enables the boom to be connected to an implement such as a loader bucket. The coupler includes spring-loaded and laterally shiftable pins which latch to the implement when the coupler is shifted forward toward the implement. Unlatching of the pins is effected by manually turning an operating handle. The operating handle is connected to the pins by laterally rigid links which cause movement of the handle to follow movement of the pins in all positions of the pins so that the position of the handle serves as a visual indicator as to whether the pins are latched or unlatched.